Baby’s First Christmas
by The Mominator
Summary: Bobby and Alex prepare for Robby's first Christmas. Part 5 is titled Nicole's Revenge.
1. December 17

**Inspiration for this Fic from the song.**

'**Baby's First Christmas'**

**Chapter One**

**December 17, 2007**

Bobby arrives home early this clear and crisp winter evening, perfect night to pick out the family Christmas tree. _Family Christmas tree_, _wow, _he smiles as he opens the door. The warm air and the scent of jasmine fill his nostrils. With a light hearted tone he says, "Honey I'm home."

Alex emerges from the kitchen, holding Robby in one arm. Her smile is warm and sweet, "You're early." Robby turns and holds up his arms, "Da-dy," a word that just melts the heart of his 6 foot 4 inch father.

He takes the boy in his arms, leans down and kisses her. "Oh your cheeks are cold," she says.

"It's a little windy but it's really not that cold." He kisses the top of Robby's head, "Hey little guy, ready to get the Christmas tree?" The boy nods his head, "San-ta."

Alex asks, "What lot is the best?"

Robby starts to wiggle and Bobby puts him in his playpen. "Honestly," he says timidly. "I have no idea, I've haven't been out for a Christmas tree in years. Even last year we used your four foot artificial one, remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right, well I guess we are both in for an adventure."

"Let me change my clothes, and then we'll get some dinner and find a tree."

"Sounds like a plan." Alex tends to Robby while Bobby changes his clothes.

When he returns downstairs Alex and Robby are donned in their coats, "I take it, we're going now."

"Yes, I'll drive," she says as she removes her keys from her bag, Bobby laughs as he picks up his son, "Ah some things never change."

Alex leads the way, "Bobby the diaper bag."

"Yeah, yeah." He picks up the bag. "When can we start to potty train him?"

Alex turns to face him, "We."

He flashes a smile, "Alright, you."

"You actually want to discuss this now?"

"Just making conversation," he says.

Bobby straps Robby in the car seat. Then opens the passenger side door and gets in. "Ok," Alex says as she puts the key in the ignition. "What did you read?"

"Nothing," he says coyly. She remains silent but he can feel her stare, "Just that you can start anytime after they start to crawl."

She starts up the car, "I've heard that, but the normal age to start is about 18 months." Alex backs the car out of the driveway.

He nods, "Yeah I read that too." She puts the car in gear and they are on their way. "He is talking early, though."

She smiles with admiration of her son, "I know, my Mom told me that I started to talk early."

He mumbles, "And you haven't stopped."

"I heard that," without taking her eyes off the road she lightly smacks his arm.

"Ah you know I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers. "Smart ass"

He starts to laugh, "So, where are we going to eat, I don't know about you but I'm starved."

"Let's just go to Jake's Diner. There are usually a lot of kids there at this hour."

The temperature dropped a few degrees while they were dinning and a blast of cold air hits them as soon as Bobby opens the door. "Damn," Bobby says as he slips on his gloves.

"Bobby please take Robby so I can put my gloves on."

"Sure."

Once again they are in the car. Alex puts the key in the ignition, "So, which way."

"The left looks like a good way." She nods, after a few blocks they come across a sign, 'Christmas trees for sale.' Bobby points, "Looks good to me."

Alex finds a parking spot and the little family is standing amidst the smell of pine. "Alex," Bobby says as he switches Robby from one arm to the other. "Yeah," Alex appears from behind a tree.

"These trees look awfully small."

"To you, of course they do." He usually laughs or smiles at her remarks about his height but when she looks at him he has a sad expression on his face. She touches his arm, "Hey what's the matter?" He turns away from her, she reaches up and touches his cheek, "Bobby no more of that, pushing me away."

"It's embarrassing," he takes a few steps toward another set of trees. "I haven't gone…the last time I can remember being in the midst of Christmas trees…. Man I don't even want to calculate how many years," he turns to face her. "Maybe that's why they look so small, huh?"

Her first thought is to say I'm sorry but she knows that will not change anything. She links her arm in his, "Well no more of those days," she says as she hugs him.

After checking out three lots they finally agree on a tree. Bobby helps the young man tie the tree to the roof of the car. Handing him a few dollars for his time, "Merry Christmas," Bobby says.

"Merry Christmas to you, Sir."

Alex pulls the car into the driveway; she unbuckles Robby from his car seat leaving Bobby to attend to the tree, he cuts the rope that they used to tie the tree to the car. Effortlessly he removes the tree of pine from the roof. He sets it up against the car, staring. Alex glances out the window and spies him. She calls from the door, "Bobby, what are you doing?"

He mumbles to himself, he reluctantly looks up, "I don't have a tree stand. There may be one in the attic. But I doubt it." He rubs the back of his neck, "Even if there is one it's probably too old to hold a tree."

She takes a step onto the porch, "I'll pick one up tomorrow, now set the tree against the back door and get inside," she crosses her arms. "It's freezing out here."

**Later That Evening**

Bobby brings Robby up stairs, changes his diaper and slips on his pajamas, sets him in the crib as Alex walks into the room, "Goodnight little guy," he says.

Alex says her goodnights to her son and then they walk out of the room, Bobby's arm around her shoulder. "I just thought of something," he says.

"What is that?"

"I don' have any decorations for the tree, unless you want just a big green tree in the house."

"Not to worry," she pats him on the back. "I'll take care of it."

**A Few Hours Later**

Alex returns downstairs and hears the TV but no Bobby, suddenly she hears a bang coming from upstairs. "Alex!"

A twinge of fear goes through her as she jogs to the stairs, "Bobby, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," he says as he descends the stairs holding a large box in his arms. "I can't believe that it was real, but it is."

"Huh," she says as she places her hands on her hips.

"I thought I remembered a train set in the attic and I was right," he opens up the box, Alex peeks in.

"A 'Lionel' train set, oh my God." She sits down next to him on the floor.

He holds up the black engine. "This thing is heavy."

Alex asks, "Do you think we can get it to work?"

"We can try; it needs to be cleaned and oiled and a new battery." Immediately he goes on line and finds three places that specialize in vintage 'Lionel' trains. _I love this city_. He prints out the addresses.

**TBC**


	2. December 18

**Chapter Two**

**December 18**

Alex hears the car pull into the driveway; she glances up at the clock, "Four-thirty, wow."

With three shopping bags in his arms, Bobby walks up to the front door, he sets the bags down to unlock the door. He steps inside and is immediately greeted by a crawling 9 month old. "Look what I have here," he says as he opens up one of the bags and takes out a squishable singing Santa. 'Have a holly jolly Christmas' the song fills the room and a giggle expels from Robby. He reaches up and Bobby hands it to him, giving his son a kiss at the same time.

Alex has been watching and smiling, "What's in all the bags?" She asks as he meets her half way, he kisses her cheek.

"Decorations, Christmas decorations for the house and I lucked out," he says excitedly as he picks up one of the bags. "The store in the Bronx had exactly what we needed for the train set. I brought the engine in and the guy wanted to buy the set from me, of course I turned him down." He removes a battery, cleaning fluid and oil from one of the many bags. Suddenly he turns.

"Bobby, where are you going?"

"I have more bags in the car, I'll be right back."

She smiles and shakes her head, "Once he starts on something……….."

He enters the room with two very large bags; he sets them down, as quickly as he returned, he immediately leaves once again. She watches him in wonder, "Bobby where are you going now?"

He is out of earshot and does not hear her, he returns with three more bags. "Ok," he rubs his hands together. "Look at what I got," he opens the first bag. "These lights are for outside, I got three strands for the three windows." He sets them on the table.

"Ah, Bobby," she picks up one of the boxes. "Who? I mean, are you going to put them up?"

Shaking his head, "No, you are."

She crosses her arms, "I could do that, you know."

He steps forward and puts his arm around her shoulder, "I don't doubt it." He kisses her cheek, "Ok, next. I bought a wreath, for the front door." Alex admires his choice. Pastel blue juniper berries, pale yellow incense buds, noble fir, and princess pine cascade throughout the wreath, "Very pretty, good choice." She shakes her head in amazement.

He opens the next bag and pulls out garland decorated with clear lights, holly and pine cones. "For the railing," he points to the stairs.

"I like that idea," she looks toward the stairs. "That will look very nice."

"Thank you. Three more," he turns around. "No four more to go." The next bag he opens has a nativity set. The Holy family of course is represented also the three wise men, two sheep, three cows and a donkey. Alex looks around the room. "If we move that lamp we can set this up there."

Nodding in agreement, "That's fine with me."

The next three bags hold porcelain buildings. "Bobby how many did you buy?"

He ignores her question, "We'll set up the town in the corner and the train will circle it. I bought this white stuff that they use for snow." He takes a step forward and looks down. Robby is playing with one of the boxes. "Ah man," he rubs his face and chin. "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

Alex points to the entertainment center, "We can set up the town on top of the entertainment center."

"Ok, what about the train set?"

"It's sturdy, Robby can play with it and not break it. We can put it around the tree."

Bobby chuckles as he looks down at his son, "He seems more interested in boxes anyway."

Alex laughs as Robby tosses a box, crawls forward and grabs another one.

Bobby proceeds to remove the items on the entertainment center, laying down the snow drift Christmas drape.

"Alex please take the buildings out of the bag." One by one Alex removes the buildings from the bag, opening them as she recites what they are and then handing them to him. "A schoolhouse, grocery store, railroad station, fire house, music hall, country church, Christmas shop," she smiles when she takes out the last one. "A police station," she says with a grin.

"Where are the people and the trees?" Bobby asks as he checks the empty bags.

"What?"

"Trees, to put next to the buildings and some figures; you can't have a town without people."

Alex turns and spies five little boxes, "Here are your people and trees."

"Thanks," he takes the boxes from her.

"Bobby I don't want to sound like Scrooge but," she pauses.

He turns to face her, "What?"

"How….how much was all this?"

"Ok Ebenezer, everything was half price." He sets the police station on top of the entertainment center, "Seems most people have already bought their Christmas decorations."

She links her arm in his and leans her head down, "You're something else, you know that?"

He kisses the top of her head, "So, I_'_ve been told_."_

She nudges him, "Stop that."

"I….I can't help it, it's just that, some people…..Ah the hell with it, I don't want to think about that now." he steps back. "Ok you finish up the town and I'll put the garland on the railing."

They spend the next hour setting up the rest of the decorations, while Robby continues to play with each opened box that they toss on the floor.

Alex starts to pick up the boxes, "Bobby I hope there is room in the attic for all these boxes."

"Huh," he says.

"The boxes we have to save them so we can store the decorations for next year."

"There's plenty of room, I'll put them up there tomorrow." Quickly he passes her.

"Where are you going now?"

"To bring the tree in, where's the stand."

"I'll get it," she pauses. "Wait, where are we going to put the tree?"

He stands still and surveys the room, "Anywhere you want."

She looks around the room, "In that corner," she points to the left side of the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"So after I bring in the tree and set it up, you're not going to change your mind and want it in that corner," Bobby looks to the right as he points.

She puts her hands on her hips, "No," she says feeling slightly offended. When he takes a glance at her she had a scowl on her face.

He takes a step back, "Ah where did you get that look from, I've never seen that one before."

"Get the tree Bobby," she says pretending to be upset.

He raises his hand to respond, he decides against it, "I'll get the tree."

He sets the tree up in the stand and they move back to take a look at it, "Looks good to me, but the branches," Bobby pulls one of the branches down, "Are sticking up in the air."

"We have to let it sit for a day."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she steps forward. "That's what my Dad always does."

Bobby stuffs his hands in his pockets, "If we put the ornaments on, won't that weigh down the branches?"

"Yes but you have to put the string of lights on first, then the silver garland, then the ornaments."

"All that," he turns to look at the rest of room. "No wonder he let it sit for a night he was exhausted."

Alex starts to laugh remembering, "Yeah I think you're right."

The clock chimes six times, "I'm getting hungry; Bobby should I call for a pizza?"

"Definitely," he responds.

Alex phones Rocco's, "Pizza should be here in half an hour." She bends down and picks up Robby, "Come on sweetie, diaper change time." The boy wiggles in her arms. "I know," she squats down and grabs a small box and holds it out for him. He takes it and giggles.

When Alex returns downstairs Bobby is standing in front of the tree. He turns to face her when he hears her enter the room. "I think we should get a bigger tree," he steps up to the 7 foot tree. "This one is too small."

"If we get a taller tree then the branches on the bottom will stick out and take up half the room."

He rubs his chin, "Yeah, you're right, ok this one is fine."

Alex prepares Robby's dinner then seats him in the high chair. She hears Bobby exclaim. "Oh man I forgot."

"What? What did you forget Bobby."

He checks the bags, then his coat pockets. He holds up CD's, "Christmas music," he says.

She smiles as she holds the spoon up to Robby's mouth, "Da-dy."

"Yes Daddy, he is having fun isn't he."

After dinner Bobby cleans, oils and sets up the train set. "Ok," he exhales, "Here we go." He flips the switch and the engine starts and pulls the rest of the cabs around the track. He pushes a button, steam puffs up from the engine, another button, and the engine sounds the horn. Robby is sitting on his father's lap. Alex looks at her two 'boys' sitting on the floor, the smile on Bobby's face is a mile wide and the eyes on her son is the same. She smiles at the sight. _He's so sweet, all that he has been_ _through and he's so sweet._ She takes a step forward, "Hey you two, you going to sit there all night."

Bobby looks up, "What?"

She smiles, "Nothing," she says shaking her head, Alex takes a seat next to them. Robby crawls off Bobby and over to his Mom. She reaches down and picks him up. They sit there in silence, watching the train as Christmas music fills the room.

The chiming of the clock 8 times causes them to realize it is time that someone should be in bed. Bobby finds a place to keep the controls, out of Robby's reach.

Alex stands, "It's time for bed, sweetie." She bends down to pick up her son. He whines and wiggles, "You can play with the trains again tomorrow." Bobby stands and takes Robby from her arms; she follows him up the stairs. After a diaper change and snuggling with 'Ernie', his favorite toy, Robby falls asleep.

Bobby and Alex return downstairs, the smell of pine is filling the room. The garland is lit up on the railing, the buildings of the little town are illuminated and one of the Christmas CD's is playing. Alex pours a glass of wine for them.

"Thanks," he says as he opens his arm for her to snuggle in.

"I love the decorations you bought, Bobby."

He squeezes her gently and smiles to himself, "Thanks."

**TBC**


	3. December 19

**Chapter Three**

**December 19**

Once again, Bobby arrives home early, Alex hears the car but after about five minutes she realizes that he is not inside. She peaks out the front window, on the lawn she spies four large boxes and a few smaller ones, "Oh Bobby what did you get now?" She says as she opens the door. "Bobby, what are in those boxes?"

"You'll see," he sets the largest one on the lawn. "Go back inside, and wait till I set it up."

"What the…….."

He points, "Inside, go back inside." She closes the door and before she makes it halfway through the living room the front door opens, "Done already? Wow that was quick."

"Funny," he smirks. "No I have to change my clothes; I'd look pretty stupid putting lights on the house with a suit and tie on."

She pictures the sight and laughs, "You defiantly have a point there," he is halfway up the stairs, "Do you want any help?"

A little muffled but she can hear him, "No it's alright I can….I want to do it myself."

She has to smile, "Ok, just so you remember I did ask."

He comes back down the stairs dressed in the rattiest pair of jeans she has ever seen and a grey sweatshirt. "Gees Bobby how old are those jeans?"

"Huh?" he says as he slips on his gloves

She walks up closer to him, "Those jeans, I have never seen them before."

He kisses her cheek, "If I tell you how old they are you might get upset."

"Why would I get upset?"

"Because, I can still fit into them," he says barely above a whisper, but she heard every word.

"You squeeze an eight pound………….."

He lightly takes hold of her arms," I love you, you look fantastic and if you really think about it try and picture me…………"

She laughs, "I love you too," he leans in and kisses her cheek. She returns the kiss and then a quick hug, she waves him off. "Go, go on get to work."

Her curiosity is killing her, _what could be in the large boxes_? She assumes the small ones have more lights, he mentioned that morning that he not only wanted to put lights around the windows but also on the roof.

She wants to peek out the window but she restrains herself. She keeps checking the time, a half-hour passes. She hears a noise and figures he is putting the lights up on the roof. Every fifteen minutes or so she does hear a cuss word from him, she wants to ask what's going on but she remains quiet. She leaves him to his chore, one thing she has learned since becoming a married woman, when men are working don't bother them or offer suggestions for some reason it makes them cranky. She laughs aloud then covers her mouth.

She checks the time again an hour has passed, the noise has subsided. He still doesn't enter the house, _might as well start dinner_. She places Robby in his playpen and starts to prepare dinner, soon after the phone rings, it's her friend Marcy. She sits down at the kitchen table with a direct view of Robby. The two old friends talk for close to forty minutes. "Marcy I have to go, Robby is getting antsy in the playpen."

"_Ok Alex, talk to you soon, tell Bobby I said, Hi."_

"I will goodbye Marcy."

Once again Robby is free; she keeps her eye on him while she finishes preparing dinner. She places the chicken in the oven then takes Robby up stairs to change his diaper. The phone rings again and she quickly places Robby in his playpen with his favorite new plaything, a box. She answers the phone, she hears a click on the line then a recorded message starts, _Are you paying too much for car_……..she hangs up.

She hears the front door open and cold breeze circles the room. "Alex, I'm done." He spies Robby in the playpen and picks him up, "Want to see what I did outside." A hug is his answer. He wraps the boy up in his coat, "Alex you coming or what?"

"I'm coming let me get my coat."

They walk out the front door, Alex in the lead, halfway down the walkway she starts to turn, "No don't turn around yet, go to the end of the driveway." She starts to laugh. "Ok, now?"

He nods, "Alright look."

She turns slowly, her eyes take in the sight. The colored lights outline the house and the three windows. To the left is a nativity set, standing 3 feet high, depicting the Holy family, a soft white flood light illuminates the vision. To the right is Santa Claus, Bobby points and Robby giggles at the air blown Santa with a reindeer in a snow globe, Alex joins her son in a giggle. A wreath is set in the middle of the living room window; the wreath is loaded with mini lights, red and golden colored bells. Wrapped around the lamppost colored lighted garland and a big red bow, "You did a great job Bobby I love it."

"Maybe I should get some more."

She grabs his arm, "No then it will be too much, this is perfect."

He takes her hand in his, "You really think so."

"Yes I do."

He kisses her hand, then turns to admire his work. "It does look good." He stares at his accomplishment for a moment, "You know," he whispers, "The neighbors might think someone else moved in here."

**An Hour Later**

After a meal of chicken cutlet, roasted potatoes and a green salad, "That was good," Bobby says as he wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"Thank you," she stands and starts to clean off the table. He takes her hand, "I'll take care of the dishes," she sets the dishes down where they were.

"You're not going to get an argument from me."

Robby is between them in the high chair, he starts to wiggle and whine. Alex looks to Bobby, Bobby gestures with his head. "I'm going to clean the kitchen," he stands and begins to pick up the dishes. Suddenly he turns, "Ok which one do you want to do? Clean the kitchen or give Robby a bath?"

She turns the question over in her mind. "I'll take care of Robby."

They finish their chores, Alex returns downstairs with a clean and sparkling' baby and finds Bobby has left the kitchen clean and sparkling', but there is no sign of him.

Alex sets Robby down to roam freely. "Bobby, where are you?"

"Here," he says as he pokes his head from behind the Christmas tree, draping the string of lights on the branches.

"Where is the bag with the ornaments?" she asks.

He points, "I put them on the couch."

Alex proceeds to open the bag and lying on top is a box with the markings, Ornament Shop, Brooklyn, NY. She stares at the name trying to recall what she may have bought there, she slowly opens the box and smiles; a half moon shaped ornament lined in blue, sleeping on the moon is a baby boy, blanket in hand. Baby's First Christmas is painted in blue on the top and the date 3-6-07 is lined in black ink and at the tip of the moon Robert Alexander. "You're a man of many surprises Robert Goren."

He looks over toward her, "What?"

She holds up the ornament, "Where? When did you get this?"

"I picked it out yesterday morning and it was ready this afternoon."

"How did you get it done so fast?"

A sweet smile and a shrug of his shoulders is her answer, she wags her finger at him, "Let me guess the person who waited on you was a woman and you gave her that smile."

A slight blush appears on his face. He continues with the lights. "I love it Bobby, thank you."

Alex proceeds to take the boxes out of the bag; the melodies of Christmas music fill the room with sound. Idle chit chat is spoken as they decorate the tree. Soon after all the ornaments are upon the tree, she finds the perfect spot for the special one.

The little family sits on the couch admiring their work. "It looks good," Alex says. "What do you think?"

Bobby immediately stands and walks closer to the tree, "I think we need more ornaments."

_Oh gees_, "We have enough for now," she takes his hand.

"Well I don't know," he points to branches without ornaments on them.

"Too much of anything is not always a good thing, Bobby."

He raises his eyebrows, "I….I suppose you're right."

**An Hour Later **

Alex finds Bobby on the couch sipping a drink, she looks closer, _whiskey, that's odd_, she thinks. She takes the spot next to him lightly slapping his leg. "Hey, you alright?"

He grunts, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," she pauses, "Let's see you're drinking whiskey, you haven't had a drink of that stuff in over a year."

"It tastes good and………I was thinking about the past two years and everything that's happened." He lifts up his arm, Alex snuggles in. "Never, never would I have imagined after what, you know who did to me that I would be sitting in this house with," he looks around the room. "Christmas decorations and a family, I can't remember the last time I was excited about Christmas, I feel like a little kid." He takes a quick sip. "Stupid and immature isn't it?"

She places her hand on his chest, "No, Bobby not at all I think it's wonderful."

"You don't think I'm going overboard?"

She sits up, "Of course I do."

He starts to laugh and pulls her back, "Look who I'm asking."

She kisses his cheek, "To be honest I wasn't sure how you would react to Christmas this year. Last year we were still getting over you know who, so when I mentioned the tree I thought you were just doing it for me."

He squeezes her gently, "I was," he sets the glass down on the table, "but then I don't know I….I something came over me and I….I can't describe it I just wanted to give you, Robby and hell myself a fun Christmas, put all the crap aside for now. And I have to admit this has been a blast. I can't wait till my Mom sees this."

Alex grabs his hand, "Why, to make her feel guilty?"

"Why the hell not after all the quilt shit she's dumped on my head the past………"

Alex suddenly stands, "Bobby if that is the reason that you did all this," she extends her arms as she looks around the room. "Take it down now," she says sternly.

He takes her hand and pulls her closer, "No Alex that is not the reason, honest, I just thought of it sitting here, I remembered the last real………No I swear, please believe me."

She sits down next to him; Bobby may be good at lying to perps but not her. She picks up his arm and places it around her shoulder. "I believe you and can honestly say that I understand why you said what you did," she looks up at him. "Don't you think it's time she had a wonderful Christmas also?"

"Yes, yes I do, you're right."

"Of course I am, was there any doubt," she says smugly.

He laughs as he kisses the top of her head. "I love you."

Alex stands and grabs his hands, "Come on let's go to bed," she says as she raises her eyebrows up and down.

He follows her, "You're not going to get an argument from me."

**TBC**


	4. December 20

**Chapter Four**

**December 20 **

Alex finds her 'boys' in the kitchen, Robby is playing with some cheerios, and Bobby is reading the paper. "I didn't hear the alarm and I didn't hear Robby, I'm sorry."

He pours her a cup of coffee, "There is nothing to be sorry about. I forgot to set the alarm last night and I woke before Robby. Beside you looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping I didn't want to wake you."

She takes a long sip of coffee, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

He leans over and kisses her cheek. "I have taken off tomorrow through December 26."

"I'm glad, you could use some time off….Bobby you and Ross didn't go at it again?"

"No, we've been working well together."

He sets down the paper and pours another cup of coffee, his cell phone rings. Flipping it open he checks the number. Alex catches the look on his face, as if all the joy of the past few days has been forgotten. "Who is it?" she says sounding concerned. He turns the phone in her direction she reads the name. "Doctor Shimo."

She taps his arm, "Think positively."

He expels a long breathe, "Hello."

"_Bobby its Doctor Shimo, how are you?"_

"Fine Doctor, how are you?"

"_Very well thank you. The reason that I called is that your mother has come down with bronchitis. I have started her on antibiotics this morning. As of an hour ago her temperature has fallen to 99. She is very strong and should overcome this but she did inform me that she was to visit at your home for the holidays, considering her age I think it best that she stays in bed for the week."_

"Did she argue with you?"

"_No she is too ill to put up much of a fight."_

"Can I call today?"

"_No, I would wait till tomorrow; she's a little groggy this morning, let her get a little stronger." _

"Before I ask her, let me ask you. Would it be alright if we came up on Christmas Eve to visit her?" he looks toward Alex she is watching him intently.

"_I think that would be a fine idea she should be ready for visitors by then."_

"I'll call her tomorrow."

"_Enjoy your holiday Bobby."_

"Thank you, and the same to you. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye."_

He closes up the phone and sets it down, picking up his coffee mug to take a sip. "Well," Alex says.

He sets the mug down, "Moms' come down with bronchitis, she won't be able to visit." He takes a sip then shakes his head, "It's cold." He stands and places the mug in the microwave. Thirty seconds later it beeps. "I think, I mean if you want we could go up early in the afternoon on Christmas Eve," he says sheepishly.

"That's fine with me, Bobby. Like I said she deserves an enjoyable Christmas."

**Later That Evening**

Alex was getting spoiled with Bobby coming home early the last few evenings, tonight the clock chimes six-thirty, no Bobby. She shrugs her shoulders as she finishes her chores.

The door bell rings, _Oh no Bobby not more decorations_. She opens the door and is pleasantly surprised, "Mom, Laurie what are you guys doing here?" She holds the door for them.

"Mom and I were doing some last minute shopping and we thought we'd stop by and say hello."

"I'm glad you did."

They hear Robby, "Up." He lifts up his arms.

Alex makes a move to get him from the playpen, Laurie grabs her sister's arm, "I'll get him." She leans down and picks up the boy, kissing him before she releases him. He begins his journey around the room. Sara Eames gets a hold of him for a moment and gives him a kiss. "Once they start crawling, you're lucky if you can get a kiss."

Laurie and her mother stop short when they see the decorations on the inside of the home. "Alex, I am impressed," her mother walks further into the room. The only Christmas decoration I ever saw in your apartment was that little tree. It's looks very warm and cozy in here."

"Thanks Mom, I'd love to take credit for it but I have a 6 foot 4 inch Elf in the house."

The two women give each other a double take then laughter strikes all three, "Really," Sara Eames says.

"Yes, the night that we got the tree he found the 'Lionel' train set in the attic," she points in the direction of the tree. "The next day he went out and got all of these decorations for inside and last night we….he decorated outside."

"I….have to admit that when we pulled into the driveway I….we thought we were in front of the wrong house. He did a wonderful job."

"I think so too, he's having a great time and I have to admit so am I, after last year, well I didn't know what to expect from him."

Suddenly the door opens and a gust of wind circles the room, "Bobby, more decorations?"

"No, these are Christmas presents." He sets them down to the side of the door. "Hi Mom," he kisses her cheek.

She smiles as she holds his face in her hands, "You're a man of many surprises, Bobby."

"Is that good?" he says dubiously.

She pats his cheeks then tries to reach them, he bends down. She gives him a kiss.

He straightens up, "Laurie, how are you?" He takes a step forward and hugs and kisses his sister-in-law.

"I'm doing great and you," she nudges him. "Nice job with the decorations. I was telling Alex that we thought that maybe we were at the wrong house."

Nodding his head, "I can believe that," he smiles. "And thank you. It was fun." He removes his coat and hangs it up in the closet.

Alex gestures for them to sit, "Anybody want a glass of wine?"

"Yes I would," Laurie replies.

Alex asks, "Mom how about you?"

"No sweetie, I could go for a cup of tea."

Alex turns in the direction of the kitchen, "I'll get it." Bobby says. "You sit down."

"Not gonna get an argument from me Goren."

He laughs, "What kind of wine do you want?"

"The pinot grigio."

"Laurie?"

"The same Bobby thanks." He fills a cup of water and places a teabag in, setting the microwave for two minutes. He then pours the wine into two goblets. He delivers the drinks to the women then excuses himself.

Alex asks, "Where are you going?"

"I want to take a shower; unfortunately some people can't take a day off from hating one another." Silence for a moment, all aware of whom and what he is referring to.

Laurie takes a sip of wine, "Do you miss that?"

"I don't miss the crime scenes but I do miss the investigating and the wanting to know who," she takes a sip of wine. "It's going to be very strange when I go back, being assigned a new partner."

"How is Bobby holding up with his new partner?"

"There was some tension but he's learned to bend a little and he and Danni are working well together, I'm proud of him."

"Alex," Laurie looks toward the stairs checking to see that he is out of earshot. "Any word about Nic…….."

Alex holds her hand up, "We don't say that name in this house and no, nothing."

"Doesn't he talk about it, at all?"

"He mentioned something last night but normally, no. Laurie please drop the subject before he comes down."

Laurie nods her head, changing the subject she asks, "Is Frances coming to visit?"

"No she's come down with bronchitis and the doctor wants her to stay in bed, so we've decided to go up in the afternoon on Christmas Eve."

"That's a good idea, she needs to be with family especially now," Sara says. "And he makes a fine cup of tea." The women smile.

This time Alex checks the stairs, "He always gets shy when he asks to do things with and about his mother."

Sara pats her daughters' hand, "It' has been just the two of them for so long, give him time. You know how hard it is for him to let things out."

"I know but sometimes it bothers me, I get the feeling that he thinks I'm going to say no we can't do that. He still has trouble talking about his Mom with me," she raises her voice slightly. "Me, I'm his wife." They hear a noise on the stairs and the room suddenly gets quiet, being a detective he does indeed notice. "Ok should I go back upstairs so you can finish your conversation?"

Not sure if he is joking or serious the Eames women remain silent, Alex does catch a glint in his eye and smiles, "We were talking about visiting your Mom on Christmas Eve."

He descends the stairs, "Anyone for a refill?"

All present say, "Yes."

Alex whispers, "You see what I mean." They nod their heads.

"So Mom what time is the service on Christmas Eve?"

"Same time as last year and the year before Laurie."

Bobby walks into the room, "So," he hands Alex her drink. "Are we going?"

"Thanks," she says then catches his eye with a look of surprise. "We? You want to go," she swallows, "To church?"

Nodding his head, "Sure, I mean it is Christmas."

Shaking her head she stands and reaches up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you."

"For what," he says innocently.

She whispers, "For being a man of many surprises."

**TBC**


	5. December 21

**Chapter Five**

**December 21 **

No alarm but he wakes early, he turns to face her as she sleeps, and he smiles as he gently moves a strand of hair from her face. _Beautiful, I've seen her sleep a hundred times before why does she look so different this morning. Am_ _I that blind to the simple things in life? She'd agree with that,_ he chuckles softly.

He slowly and quietly gets up from the bed, turns his ear to the baby monitor, no sound. He makes his way to the bathroom, after a quick shower he checks on Robby, _still sleeping_. He returns to the bedroom and smiles as he notices that Alex has taken over most of the bed. Quickly and quietly, he changes into a pair of jeans and a sport short. He removes the baby monitor and clips it to the pocket of his jeans, closing the door silently behind him.

He once again checks on Robby. _Asleep._ _I wish I could sleep like that._ He gently caresses his forehead. The boy stirs but remains in a quiet slumber. He leaves the room, _maybe in a way I should enjoy the quiet, there is quiet when you are alone and there is quiet knowing that two people that you love more_ _than anything in this world are not far away_. He smiles as he descends the stairs.

He retrieves the morning paper, sets it on the table taking a quick glance at the headline, his case yesterday.

'Judge Milton Jenkins confesses to the murder of his wife and son.'

"You sick bastard." _Thank God I didn't have to spend too much time on that heart breaking case. _The ringing of his cell phone breaks his thought; he flips it open and smiles when he sees the name, Kenneth Oliver. "Hey Kenny what's up?"

"_The tickets, I got the tickets for you, Saturday matinee show."_

"Awesome, thanks man, I'll be by later to pick them up."

"_Alright I'll see you then."_

"Thanks again Kenny."

"_No problem Bobby, goodbye."_

"Bye," he closes the phone and a feeling of jollity overcomes him. _Should I tell her before I get them or………Nah I'll get them first._

He rinses out the coffee pot and proceeds to make the morning coffee. He sets the pot on the stove, turns on the flame. Suddenly he hears a sound from the monitor. He takes three steps forward then remembers to turn off the flame.

Alex meets him at the door of their sons' bedroom. She looks tired; he on the other hand has been up a while. "I'll take care of him, go back to bed."

"No," she pauses. "Since you're home I think I'll take a long soak in the tub."

"I'll bring you up a cup of coffee."

"Thank you," she reaches up to kiss his cheek.

He enters the room, "Morning little guy." Clean diaper, dressed and ready for breakfast.

Once downstairs he places Robby in the high chair, puts the flame on for the coffee. He then prepares Robby's breakfast, oatmeal with fruit. "You know when you get older they make you eat this stuff too," he says as feeds his son. "I don't know if I want to live that long, a life without pizza and………" the boy giggles. "What, what's so funny?" He continues to feed him. "Guess who we are going to see today?" Another spoonful, "Give up? Santa Claus," he says excitedly.

Robby bangs on the tray, "San-ta."

"You got it little guy, Mommy doesn't know it yet but I think I can convince her to go."

"Convince me to go where."

He looks up, "To see Santa and what happened to your bath." She shuffles into the kitchen taking the chair next to her son. He touches her hand, "Hey, you alright?"

She places her hand atop his, "Yes I'm alright," she rubs her eyes. "I just had trouble sleeping last night."

"Why? What were you thinking about?"

"Going back to work and getting a new partner."

He gives Robby his last spoonful of oatmeal, "If I can handle having a new partner, you won't have any trouble at all." He wipes Robby's mouth. "You'll still be lead detective."

She slaps the table with her hand, "I'm not going to worry about it any longer." She nods as she caresses her sons' head, "So, where are we going to see Santa?"

"We live in New York," he reaches across to turn off the flame under the coffee. "Where else can we go to see Santa?"

She stays silent for a moment then as if a light bulb goes off, "Macy's."

"If we leave right after breakfast we shouldn't have to wait on line long," he takes a hold of his sons' hand. "To see Santa," Robby bounces, "Then we can go to see the biggest Christmas tree in New York City."

With Robby in the playpen and Alex upstairs, he finds the quiet and the time to call his Mom. After a few rings she answers the phone, _"Hello,"_ she says sounding a little groggy.

"Hi Mom, it's me, how are you feeling?"

"_Oh Bobby this bronchitis knocked me out. But I'm starting to feel a little better."_

"Doctor Shimo called and he's not going to let you get out of bed until after Christmas. So…………"

"_I have to spend Christmas all alone is that why you called?"_

He puts the phone down to his side, taking a long breathe, "No Mom we'll come up on Christmas Eve. The doctor told me that you should be able to travel by Thursday, so I'll come up to get you, and you can spend a couple of weeks here."

Silence………… "Mom, what? What's the matter?"

"_Nothing Bobby I should have known that you wouldn't let me spend Christmas alone, thank you."_

Silence………. _"Bobby?"_

"Yeah, I'm here, I'll call you later, get some rest." He pauses, "Mom?"

"Yes Bobby."

"I love you."

"I love you too; give kisses to Alex and that beautiful grandson of mine."

"I will." He closes the phone. "They must have her on some major drugs….No stop that."

"Stop what?" Alex says as she enters the room.

"Huh? Nothing let's go."

**Macy's **

They arrive on the eighth floor, which has been converted into a wondrous winter wonderland. In the middle of all the decorations is Santa. Robby is luckier then most of the kids, with his father standing at 6 foot 4, Robby can see the jolly ole elf over the crowd.

After a wait of about half an hour, it is Robby's turn. Bobby places his son on Santa's lap. Robby tilts his head taking in the face of this white bearded man, Alex nudges him and he has to laugh. "When did he start to do that?"

Alex links her arm in his, "Since the day he was born."

A young woman dressed as Misses Claus walks up to Bobby and Alex and asks if they would like a photo and the name of their son. She prepares to take a photo of Santa and the little boy on his lap. She calls his name a few times but he hasn't taken his eye off the white bearded man. Alex calls to Robby and he turns. The photo is snapped; Bobby thanks Santa and then removes his son from the man's lap.

"Merry Christmas, Robby," Santa says in a boisterous voice.

Robby turns and waves goodbye.

Entering the elevator, they head up to the ninth floor. The first performance of the Puppet show is due to begin in twenty minutes.

A young man appears before the crowd, "Welcome and Merry Christmas."

The crowd responds, "Merry Christmas."

"The Holiday Puppet Theater is proud to present the story of Percy the Poor Little Penguin. What's a penguin to do when he's allergic to the snow? Sit back, relax and you'll find out in this fun-filled original musical for all ages. Featuring the marionettes of Puppet works."

The audience claps as the show begins. The adults as well as the children enjoy the show and the marionettes keep Robby mesmerized, throughout.

Once outside they follow the window displays around the store. The first display they gaze upon are scenes from the holiday classic movie, 'Miracle on 34th Street'. The second set of window displays along Broadway feature a different theme. A Tree of Harmony, Tree of Joy, a Tree of Friendship and a Tree of Love. Each with animated characters, these displays are hands on and Bobby points to a spot and Robby pushes the button and the characters come alive with music to accompany their movement. Alex hits a button or two and they watch as Robby laughs and claps his hands. "The simplest little things that mean so much, isn't it?"

Alex takes his hand in hers, "Yes it is."

**Rockefeller Center**

The temperature is a hovering around 40 degrees with Robby in his arms Alex and Bobby walk hand and hand from Macy's to Rockefeller Center. The walk is pleasant, passing scores of visitors to the city. "It seems that New Yorkers don't appreciate all the marvelous sites that this city offers," Alex says.

"You better include us in that mix."

"Yeah, let's look at the wonderful sites that we have seen the past six years, 1 PP to crime scenes to the morgue," Alex says with a tone of sarcasm.

"I would like to argue with you but I can't. You're right. So what are we suppose to do, quit."

She tugs on his hand, "Don't be dramatic, you know what I mean."

"Sounds to me like you are having second thoughts about going back; do you want to go back to work?"

"Yes, yes I do but I'm….afraid," she says barely above a whisper.

"Afraid, afraid of what?"

"I'm not really sure."

"The squad needs a detective of your quality. Believe me Alex you are sorely missed and not just by me."

She links her arm in his and hugs him. "As I have said in the past, flattery will get you everywhere."

"So have you made up your mind?"

"I made up my mind months ago, that after Robby's first birthday I will go back to work." They stroll along in silence for a block or two. Bobby breaks the silence, "We have to try and not let the job run our lives anymore. I can't promise that I'll be home every day before 4 after the holidays but…….."

"I have no complaints, with the hours you have been putting in."

They cross the street and enter the plaza passing by the traditional horn blowing angels. The day is overcast; the 84 foot tree is illuminating with 78,000 multi colored lights. "Man I thought stringing our tree was a chore."

Alex looks up at him, the sparkle in his eye causes a tear in hers, "You know," he says. "I must have passed this tree a hundred times but it has never looked so beautiful."

They stroll through the plaza, pausing to watch the skaters. "Before we go home I have to stop off at Kenny's office."

"Kenny, Kenny Oliver the lawyer?" He nods, "No more secrets Bobby."

"Just this one last time, ok?"

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice."

**Outside Kenny's Office**

"I won't be long," he glances at her as he grabs the door handle. "Don't look like that, you will be pleasantly surprised." He winks then leans forward and kisses her cheek.

"Oh go on," she says as she lightly pushes him.

Less then fifteen minutes pass, "Well he said he wouldn't be long."

He opens the door and hands her an envelope, "Go on open it."

She slowly pulls up the tab and removes three tickets, "Oh my God! Radio City, you got tickets to the Radio City Christmas Show. I haven't been to that show since I was a little girl." She reads the ticket, "Sixth row center. How many favors did you cash in for these?"

"Actually I was owed some favors," he starts up the car. "So if I'm not mistaken you are…pleasantly surprised."

"Thank you Bobby, you know I think this is going to be the best Christmas that you….and I have had in a long time."

**TBC**


	6. December 22

**Chapter Six**

**December 22**

After breakfast, the little family is once again out to experience the sights and sounds of the city that never sleeps. "My sister seemed a tad jealous when I told her about out plans for the day."

"It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

"Yes it is Bobby; it is a very big deal to me."

"You've been before?"

"Yeah about thirty years ago, my family went a few times," she says as she glances out the window. "It's a fun show full of lights and sounds and of course dancing and singing."

Bobby starts to laugh, she turns her head toward him, "What? What's so funny?"

"You, you sound like a TV commercial."

"Yeah I suppose I do, its just that I am so excited."

"I can tell. I'm glad I was able to surprise you."

"Yes and a very pleasant surprise. The last few days have been wonderful and we," she looks back at Robby. "Have you to thank."

"It has been fun, hasn't it? I know I'm having a good time." Bobby checks the rearview mirror, "You think that maybe Robby is a little young for this?"

"It's a Matinee show, he won't be the only baby there and remember how well he behaved during the puppet show, he was an angel." Alex turns to look at her son, holding out her hand. Robby grabs a hold and shakes, "There will so many things going on that he won't have time to complain."

Bobby finds a parking garage a few blocks from Radio City and they walk uptown. Hundreds of people are walking the streets, nodding hellos to one another. "What is that ole saying about how people seem to change the way they behave during the holidays."

"It's should be Christmas everyday," Alex says.

**Radio City Christmas Show**

They enter the lobby and Bobby scans the crowd, "You were right, look," he gestures with his head, "Plenty of kids."

As they enter the theater Bobby, Alex and Robby are handed a star-tipped glow stick, along with the program. "The glow stick is to be waved upon instruction," the young woman at the door repeats to everyone.

"Something to keep him entertained," Alex says. Robby waves it and accidentally smacks Bobby on the head. She does her best not to laugh but it is hard.

Bobby takes the stick from his sons' hand, the wiggle of the chin and the pout on the face. "Alright here," the boy smiles and begins to wave it again.

"My, my, did we give in quickly."

They take their seats, "I know but when he makes that face, I don't know it…."

She links her arm in his, "I hear ya."

The lights dim and the show starts with the Rockettes taking the audience on a dizzying sleigh-ride sequence that travels from the North Pole skies to a pristine New York. Polar bears lobbing snowballs and kamikaze geese causing much of the audience to duck down in their seats, Robby hides his head in his father's chest; Bobby comforts him by caressing his back. After a smooth touchdown the sleigh sets down on Sixth Avenue, "It's over Robby," Bobby says as he gently lifts his sons' head. Bobby points to the new attraction on the stage. The long legged Rockettes dancing.

Alex checks the look on their faces, shaking her head, "Like father like son."

"What?"

"Enjoying the show?"

He smiles like a Cheshire cat, "I'm just looking. Am I touching? No." He takes her hand, "I have you why would I want anyone else."

She nods, "Good answer."

_I thought so._

Along with new and fantastic special effects, the costumes sparkle like diamonds and new songs and old favorites are performed, such as the 'Parade of the Wooden Soldiers, along with 'The Nutcracker', which is an enchanting dream world filled with dancing teddy bears beneath a glowing Christmas tree. Robby giggled throughout.

The audience gets to visit Santa's workshop stepping inside they behold the wonders of Santa's magic workshop, featuring Santa and the Misses, his elves, magical toys and the Rockettes as rag dolls.

Throughout the show, Robby remains on his father's lap. Bobby whispers and point out things of interest. Robby bounces and giggles reacting to his fathers' excitement.

The show ends with the 'Living Nativity', which revisits the first Christmas. Under a magnificent sky, one light on the stage shines brighter than all the rest. A parade of live animals walks onto the stage followed by the three wise men. Bobby and Alex take double take, "My God, live animals, wow."

The one hour and twenty-five minute show seems to have flown by. The crowd stands and applauds the performers as they take their bows. "You were right Alex that was fantastic." Bobby picks up his son, "Come on little guy, it's time to go home. He looks tired."

Alex checks her watch and hungry, she opens up the diaper bag and hands Robby a bottle. The boy lays his head back in his fathers' arm as he drinks. "Man we know how to be comfortable."

"He can't help it you are very cuddly, like a big ole teddy bear."

He smiles, "Complements will get you everywhere."

**The Goren Home**

Back at home, Robby's diaper is changed and he is put down for his nap. Alex finds Bobby sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table eyes closed. She sits down next to him, nudging him. "Tired?"

He answers without opening his eyes. "No not really," he suddenly sits up. "Did you have many family traditions during Christmas when you were young?"

"Where did that come from?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Just curious."

She smiles remembering, "The one that I enjoyed the most was on Christmas Eve. After church services' my family would go to my Uncle Dan's and Aunt Terry's. Dan was my mother's brother and he had a huge Christmas Eve party every year. Some of the neighbors would be there along with my mothers' cousins and their families. Everyone would bring a tray of food, bottles of liquor and you started to eat when you got there and didn't stop until it was over. It was a lot of fun, music played continuously, people would drop in throughout the evening. It was as if the stress and the heartache of life disappeared." She laughs, "Even when my Dad was on duty that night he and his partner would come by for dinner."

"What did you and the other kids do?"

"We would go outside and play. The streets were quiet and there was a sense of peace in the air. Almost as if, we lived somewhere else. A place where crime and sadness didn't exist," she gets quiet as she remembers.

She chuckles, "What? What's so funny?" Bobby says as he places his arm around her shoulder.

"One year us kids decided to go Caroling," she laughs aloud. "We….we weren't bad as far as singers go but we never seemed to know more then the first two lines of each song. The doors that we knocked on and the people who answered smiled and really didn't care, we usually got cookies for our efforts. We'd eat the cookies then knock on another door."

Bobby sits up, clasping his hands, "You can tell me about your past, you know, you don't have to pretend like you….."

She interjects, "That works both ways Bobby."

Nodding his head, "I know….when I called her yesterday you know what she said to me," imitating her speech, "I have to spend Christmas all alone is that why you called? Sometimes I wonder why in the hell I call in the first place." He sits back on the couch propping up his feet. "It….it hurts you know? I mean what more am I suppose to do for her?" Raising his voice, "It's not like my loser brother is there…. but oh man if he showed up………"

She takes a hold of his hand, "Stop, don't think about him, just remember that you are the one who is there and you know damn well Bobby that no matter what she says or does she's your Mom and she loves you." Alex lays her head on his shoulder, "Hell all Mom's love to pull that guilt crap on us," Alex starts to imitate her mother's voice. "Oh Alex you missed your sister's birthday, oh Alex how come you didn't show up for your brother's anniversary party. No matter how many times I tell her, Mom I had to work…."

She hears a chuckle from him and tilts her head in his direction. They sit back on the couch at the same time, holding hands. "Mother's," they say simultaneously expelling a long breath. They look to each other and start to laugh.

She nudges him, "So where are we going tomorrow."

He kisses her hand, "You'll see."

**TBC**


	7. December 23

**Chapter Seven**

**December 23**

Considering the drive that is ahead of them Bobby confesses to Alex that morning where their venture will lead them today.

"Oh by the way," he says. "I asked Laurie if they would like to join us on this adventure and not only she but…..let's just say there will be a caravan of Eames' heading up there."

"Are you referring to my brother and sister-in-law?"

He nods, "Yes, they seemed impressed that I knew the place existed," he says timidly. "I never admitted to them that I just found out about the place a couple of days ago."

**Christmas Village, Wilmington N.Y.**

The two hour drive went by without a hitch, seems most people are driving in to the city, this Sunday morning.

After arriving in the village the three families decide to split up but do agree that at twelve thirty they will meet up at the information center and have lunch together, moments later they head off into three directions.

The three families met up at Mother Hubbard's Country Kitchen. After they order their lunch they compare notes as to the different places that they have seen.

"So," Alex says as she sits down. "Where did you guys go?"

Laurie says, "First we went to the craft shop."

Theresa, Alex's sister-in-law says, "We went there. We watched the glassblower spin two ornaments, amazing." She opens a bag and takes out two glass blown ornaments that sparkle. Alex and Laurie open up one of their bags and display their own. The women laugh. "Brilliant minds think alike," Laurie says.

Theresa asks, "Did you guys go to the toy shop yet?"

Both women answer, "No."

"The people, I mean elves make the toys right there. When we got there an elf was sewing together a stuffed Koala bear. And of course Haley asked me to buy it."

Alex's brother Michael chimes in. "And of course you said yes."

Alex pats her brother on the back, "Come on Michael its Christmas."

He smiles, "I know, if she didn't say yes I was going to." The group has a laugh.

"I liked the reindeer barn," says Philip Daly, Laurie's husband. He takes a hold of his four year old sons' Matthews hand, "We got to see Rudolph, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did Daddy," he holds his arms out. "He was huge and when you pet him his nose glows."

"That's adorable," Alex says. "We have to check that out."

Bobby checks the map and they decide that they would take in some of the sights as a group, starting with Santa's sleigh. "We can get our picture taken on the sleigh with the Reindeer in the lead."

They all agree, "We better not forget to pick them up," Alex says.

"Before we leave we can pick them up at the post office," Bobby answers.

"We definitely have to visit Santa and the Misses at their home."

"Are they real or animated?" Philip asks.

Laurie checks the program, "They are real and they are waiting for us, kids." Laurie says. The children clap their hands and cheer. "After that we can go to the little theater, today they have a puppet show of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas." Laurie looks up, "Everyone agree."

Everyone agreed and the three families started out on their adventure. "I want to take Robby to the petting zoo and then the reindeer barn."

"That's fine Alex;" Philip says "I wouldn't mind seeing Rudolph again."

Bobby places his hand on Philips back and pushes him. Philip turns around, "I know but I really like this place and I have to say. This was a great idea, Bobby. Thanks for asking us."

"You're welcome," he says shyly. Alex takes his hand and pulls him close to her.

"I have to echo Philips remarks, Bobby." Theresa says. "The kids love it, anytime you can find a place where they are involved in what's happening they love it, heck I like it myself."

After visiting Santa the older children go on a few of the rides, Robby being the youngest of the cousins could only go on the Reindeer Carousel. He shows a little twinge of fear at first but once the ride starts he releases his fathers hand and waves at his relatives.

When the afternoon sky starts to get dark they decide that it's time to head back to the city. Michael and Theresa invite the group to their house for pizza and beer.

**The Home of Michael and Theresa Eames**

"Alex, I never knew that Bobby was Mister Christmas."

Alex smiles, "Me either, Theresa," Alex takes a sip of wine. "But he's having fun and I'm having fun and if there is one thing I know about Bobby he never does anything half assed."

The women cling their wine glasses and laugh.

**Later That Evening**

As Bobby opens the front door the phone rings, "I'll get it," Alex says, walking quickly past him. Bobby removes his coat and then Robby's, hanging them up in the closet. He walks further into the room; Alex is standing in the middle of room, covering the mouth piece, with a look of distress on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"It's a….a Sergeant Williams, from Crown Heights, 77th precinct."

"You say his name as if I know who he is."

She holds the phone up, "He wants to speak with you."

He takes the receiver from her, "This is Robert Goren, how can I help you?"

"_Detective Goren, correct."_

"Yes that is correct," he says.

"_We picked up a few gentlemen this evening, vagrants. One of the men had your card in his pocket and he told me that you were his brother, if you come and get him we'll release him, no bail needed."_

"Tell him to enjoy his night in jail, Sergeant." Silence on the line, "Sergeant, did you hear what I said?"

"_Yes it's just that…….."_

"It's just that it's what, Christmas time," Bobby looks up and Alex is standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes." He sets down the receiver, "Ok what and where am I supposed to do for him and with him." Bobby sits down on the couch rubbing his face. "He's not coming here."

"Take him to Sister Kate, if she doesn't have a spot for him she'll know where there is a place."

He nods his head as he gets up from the couch, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

**77****th**** Precinct **

"I'm Robert Goren; I need to see Sergeant Williams."

"Just a minute, Sir. Please have a seat and I'll get him."

A few minutes pass and a short round man enters the room, escorting a taller man. Bobby stands as he notices, his older brother Frank looking dirty and disheveled. "Bobby," he says excitedly.

"He's clean and sober Detective but he could use a bath."

Bobby takes a step back, "Really?" Bobby holds out his hand, "Come on Frank, let's go."

"Go, where are we going?"

"You're going where I take you and if you want to run out again go right ahead because this is the last time. The last time I'm gonna do this for you."

Frank walks side by side with his brother, "Yeah, yeah," _that's what you said last year. _"Thanks Bobby, I……."

Bobby holds up his hand, "Save it, the only good thing about all of this is when I see Mom tomorrow I can tell her that you are alright," he eyes his brother up and down. "Well kind of."

**Sister Kate's Refuge**

Bobby knocks on the door, moments later a freckled faced, red-haired woman answers the door. She smiles, recognizing the tall man, "Detective, how are you and who do we have here?"

"I'm fine Sister, this is my….Frank. He's clean and sober but as of right now has no place to stay."

She opens the door further allowing the two men to enter the home. Frank is given the rules of the home, no drugs, no alcohol and he can have the room up to two weeks.

Bobby escorts Frank to his room, "I'll be back tomorrow with some clothes Frank." Bobby turns to leave as he grabs for the door knob, he stops, "Mom has come down with bronchitis so she won't be down until later on in the week so if you stay here till then you can….I mean if you want come to my house and visit her."

"Id….I'd like that Bobby thanks, man."

"Yeah," Bobby says under his breath. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow, good night Frank."

Frank follows Bobby out the door, "Goodnight Bobby."

**The Goren Home**

Alex hears the car door slam and opens the front door for him, "Well how did everything go?"

"Well, one good thing, he wasn't using but he looked terrible. Sister Kate took him in and if he's still there tomorrow, which I doubt I told him I'd bring him some clothes."

"Why do you say that? Where would he go?"

"Alex I don't know but he's done this to me so many times before. Where he goes and what he does. I don't care anymore." Bobby heads for the kitchen, taking a beer from the refrigerator. "We grew up in the same house with the same parents, why is he? I mean I know that I have my idiosyncrasies but…..I would get high when I was young from time to time but I learned early that, that doesn't solve anything. He's going on 50 years old Alex when is he gonna grow up."

She opens her arms and Bobby takes her up on a hug. "Bobby you know that unless they are ready to listen there isn't much you can do, my opinion you've done all you can. Now it's up to Frank."

He steps back, nodding his head, "I know." He takes a swig of beer, "Alright enough about him." He sets the can down on the table, once again opening the refrigerator.

"If you're looking for the cold cuts, they're in the crisper."

"You want a sandwich?"

She shakes her head no, "Yeah alright. I'll get the mayo and the mustard."

"You know what I've been thinking?"

"No. What?"

"After everything that we have done this Christmas, what the heck am I gonna do next year?"

Alex nudges him, "You'll think of something."

**TBC**


	8. December 24

**Chapter Eight**

**December 24**

Bobby left close to an hour ago to deliver two shirts and a pair of jeans to his brother. Alex spends the time packing up the gifts for his mother. She places a sweater and a pajama set, which she wrapped, into a large decorative gift bag. Along with the clothes Bobby picked up two books, 'The Sun Also Rises' by Ernest Hemingway and 'Jane Eyre' by Charlotte Bronte, both are first editions. She carefully places them on top. She remembers Bobby's explanation for the books. _She_ _had first editions' of these years ago and somehow, someway they disappeared, who took them I don't_ _know._

Suddenly the front door opens and as he enters the room he slams it behind him, "Son of bitch," he raises his voice as he tosses the bag of clothes into the closet, "That stupid son of a bitch!" The tone of his voice alarms Robby and when Bobby glances at his son he sees a familiar expression. "Oh man," he gently picks up his son, kissing his cheek repeatedly. "Sorry I'm sorry Robby." He hugs him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Alex is standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed, "I take it he left."

"During the night they think," he sets the boy down and within moments Robby is off on an adventure of his own. He takes off his coat. "I'm not going to think about him, he's made his choice as he always does." He hangs up the garment in the closet. "He's not going to ruin my day."

"Now that's what I like to hear from you."

He points, "All wrapped and ready to go."

"Yes, they are."

He takes a quick look in the bag, "Thank you, I hate….No lets be honest, I'm not very good at wrapping," he kisses her cheek. "Sorry about storming in the house like that. He's pulled this….."

Alex holds her hand up to his lips, "Shhh, I thought you weren't going to think about him."

He places his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close, "Yes, you're right." He takes a step forward heading for the stairs.

"Bobby, where are you going?"

"To change my shirt, I'll be right back."

Minutes later he descends the stairs cell phone in hand, "Ok thank you, Bye."

"Who were you talking to?"

"I just called Carmel Ridge, Mom is able to get out of bed but she's not allowed to leave the building," he rubs his chin. "Maybe we could bring her lunch." He places the cell phone in his pants pocket. "I could get take out from Rose's, the food is great there and I think she'll enjoy it."

**Carmel Ridge**

They are greeted by the skeleton staff, as they walk down the hall to her room. Bobby knocks softly on the door as he opens it. "Mom," he turns to Alex. "I think she's asleep."

Frances stirs in the chair, "What?" she clears her throat. She opens her eyes and focuses in on the people in the room, she sits up suddenly, "Bobby, Alex oh Merry Christmas."

Bobby steps up to her first, "Merry Christmas, Mom." He leans down and kisses her cheek.

Frances caresses his face. "It's so good to see you," she looks past him. "All of you." She waves for Alex to come closer. "Merry Christmas," Alex says as she walks closer to her mother-in-law, with Robby in her arms, she sits the boy on his grandmothers' lap. Frances opens her arms and Robby gives her a hug. She holds on to him not wanting to let go, soon the boy starts to wiggle. She lets go and Bobby immediately removes him and sets him down.

"Bobby have you seen Frank?"

Bobby checks his watch, whispering so only Alex can hear, "Less then five minutes that's a new record." Alex nudges him as he starts to laugh. _Yes I saw him last night he was homeless. I found him a nice place to stay but as he always does he left. Probably within the next day or two I'll get another phone call from him asking for a couple of bucks so he can stay in a tenth_ rate_ hotel, but will he use the money for that, I doubt it._ "No Mom I haven't seen him, and before you ask I'm not going to look for him either." He sits down, "He knows where you are and he's a big boy."

"I wasn't going to suggest that, I was just asking." France looks up as she hears a knock at the door, "Bobby would you answer that for me."

"Sure," he opens the door to a familiar face. "Merry Christmas, Goren family," she says as she walks into the room. She spies the crawling little boy. "Your mother talks about this little guy everyday," she grabs Bobby's arm. "The pictures you send her on the cell phone, great idea, keeps her mood up." The nurse takes Frances' temperature, blood pressure and checks her heart rate. She pats her arm, "Normal, vitals are normal, Frances." The nurse packs up her supplies, "Enjoy your visit."

"Thanks Tracy," Bobby says as he escorts her to the door, "Ah Tracy she isn't restricted to certain foods is she?"

"No, one thing about your Mom," Tracy looks back into the room. "She does have a good appetite."

Bobby excuses himself and heads downtown to bring back lunch for the three of them.

"Were you able to talk my son into a Christmas tree this year?"

Alex smiles, "Not only do we have a tree but your son has decorated the house, inside and out. It looks very festive. You'll get to see the house this weekend."

Frances smiles, "Thank you for inviting me."

Alex nods, as she scurries to retrieve Robby from entering the bathroom. He remains on her lap for a moment and then she sets him down. "He never stops moving, oh the energy," she says exaggerating being breathless.

The two woman laugh, they spend the next twenty minutes discussing all the places that they visited the past few days.

"I'm happy for you, for the both of you. I do realize how hard he works, you too for that matter," Frances grins as she watches her Grandson; he is sitting on the floor looking up at the clock that is chiming, twelve times. "He notices everything doesn't he?"

"Yes he does," Alex points. "When he does that, he looks just like Bobby."

Frances grabs for a tissue to wipe her eyes, "He was a quiet little boy, to me it seemed as if he was watching and remembering everything that we did or said. I would have a discussion….yeah a discussion," she scoffs. "Let's say an argument with his father and Frank would try his best to block it all out, but Bobby would sit there and…."

"Listen," Alex puts her hand up, "Sorry for interrupting."

Frances pats Alex's arm, "It's alright, you seem to know him well."

"I'd like to think I do. But these past few days he has been a man of many surprises, wonderful surprises."

The door opens, "Lunch," he says as he walks into the room that has suddenly become quiet. He gazes at the two women, "This looks familiar," he gestures with his arm, "Should I leave and come back later."

Alex stands, "No we were talking about you and we're hungry."

The lunch was enjoyable and the food was fantastic. "Ok," Bobby says as he puts the last of the dishes in the garbage. "Time for your gifts Mom," he says as he rubs his hands together. As Bobby is opening the bag Frances sniffles, "Mom are you alright?"

"I….I don't…."

"Don't worry about it, when you come down at the end of the week, Alex and I may….no we will need a baby sitter, my friend Andy is having a pre New Year's post Christmas party." He hands her a gift. "Ok."

She smiles, "Ok Bobby." She tears off the wrapping, smiling as she opens the box, she holds up the cable v-neck sweater, showing them the article of clothing as if they've never seen it before. "What a lovely shade of blue, thank you." Alex gives her the second gift. She slowly tears off the wrapping, as she opens the box she smiles shyly; she removes a white brushed cotton pajama set, with small and delicate pink roses. She holds the garment to her face, feeling the softness. "Thank you both so very much." Bobby nods as Alex removes the last two gifts, handing them to him, "More, oh you shouldn't have."

"Yeah well we did," he hands them to his mother. She can tell from the shape and feel that they are books, her mouth drops when she reads the titles "Check the dates Mom."

"First editions, oh Bobby, thank you." She scans through the books again. "I had these years ago but some……."

"Let's not bring up ancient history alright."

As she raises her arms Bobby takes her hand helping her to stand, "Thank you, I know I've said it before but…."

"It was our pleasure." They embrace, Frances breaks the hug, reaching up she pats his cheeks, "I'm so happy for you and I'm so very proud of you."

Bobby steps back, leans in and kisses her cheek, "That's a nice thing to hear."

"I'm sorry; I should have said it more often."

"Let's start from today." They embrace once more. Bobby looks up as the clock chimes, the two o'clock hour. "We better get going; no way to tell how the traffic is going to be and we have plans to attend church tonight." Bobby looks to his Mom, who has her hands on her hips, "Don't say it Mom, I know."

They say their goodbyes, "Now Mom remember, I'll be back Thursday."

"Yes, yes I remember I am looking forward to it, spending time with you, Alex and my," she looks at him with love in her eyes, "Grandson."

"That went well," Alex says they leave the building.

"You sound surprised," Bobby opens her car door.

"That's not what I meant."

He chuckles sliding into the seat. "I know but I'm giving you fair warning that," he wags his finger at her, "What's happened with them the past few days are not isolated events they will, I guarantee you, will happen again."

She closes her door, "They do, as you do," she catches his eye. "Make life very interesting."

**TBC**


	9. December 25

**Chapter Nine**

**December 25**

Bobby is the first to wake this cold but sunny Christmas morning. He checks on Robby, the boy is still sleeping. He descends the stairs, first thought _get the paper_, he shakes his head, _no paper this morning_.

Once in the kitchen he prepares the coffee. Opening the refrigerator he finds a tube of Pillsbury Cinnamon buns. Nodding his head as he reads the instructions. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee and cinnamon travels upstairs and when Alex wakes the aroma is soothing.

Bobby hears Robby and immediately he is up the stairs attending to him when Alex walks in the room. "Morning," she shakes her head. "I mean Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he leans forward and kisses her on the lips.

"Coffee smells good and I see that you found the cinnamon buns, good choice."

"I thought so," he says proudly.

Robby's diaper is changed and Bobby dresses his son in a red thermal sleeper which has the words, 'Baby's First Christmas,' sewn with white thread across the chest.

The coffee is done, Robby is fed and then Alex and Bobby take their breakfast with them and set it down on the coffee table.

"Bobby do you have the camera ready?"

"Yes, Alex I charged it up yesterday."

At first Alex helps Robby open the gifts as Bobby takes the pictures, soon after they switch duties. As with the boxes when they were decorating Robby seems to enjoy the wrapping paper more than the gifts.

Bobby pours another cup of coffee, holding the pot, "More?"

She nods, holding out her cup, "Yes thank you."

He takes a quick sip of coffee, "There was a time in my life that I never thought a moment or a day like this would ever be. I….I have never been this happy before in my entire life and it's all because of you." He takes her hand pulling her close, kissing her cheek, "You Alex, for putting up with me, for everything."

"You've showed me a thing or two, you always keep me guessing Robert Goren," she chuckles. "And I love you for that," she pats his chest. "Everything that we have done this past week has been fun and exciting," she pauses. "A great deal like when I was a little girl and we would go out on Christmas Eve and play in the street at night, like the horrors and the cruelty of the world never existed." He places his arm around her shoulder pulling her close as he kisses her cheek. They sit in silence for a moment.

"Ok," he says as he suddenly gets up from the couch. He picks up a package from under the tree, "Merry Christmas," he hands Alex his present to her; she tears off the pretty paper and opens the box to find a necklace. She removes the 14 K Yellow Gold ½ Carat three stone diamond necklace. Holding it up, it glitters, "Bobby it's beautiful."

"Let me put it on," he gently takes it from her. "One diamond is for your past, one for you present and one for our future together." He kisses her neck. "It…. and you will look gorgeous with your black dress."

She turns suddenly, "My black dress?"

He nods, "I have a confession, I caught you trying it on a few weeks ago and may I say you looked HOT!!"

She bows her head smiling shyly, she reaches and caresses his face, "Oh, I almost forgot," he picks up an envelope from under the tree, "Open it." Gingerly she opens the envelope; she pulls out a computer generated card.

'New Years Eve Celebration at the Altman."

"New Years Eve? We have plans for New Years," she says excitedly, holding up the card, "When did you make these arrangements?"

"Your sister and I made the arrangements over a month ago. Even the babysitter has been hired. Philip's cousin Lindsey will take care of Matthew and Robby. Your parents and your brother will be there and," he says shyly, "My Mom."

"You told her already?"

Nodding his head, "Yes I did, remember that Sunday I went up there and didn't get back till after seven."

"Yes I remember."

"I blamed it on the traffic, well it was because I took my Mom to buy a dress. My God," he touches his forehead. "If I had my gun I would've blown my brains out."

Alex tries to stifle her laughter, "It's not funny, every time I liked a dress she hated it and vice versus, anyway she found one."

Alex stands, "Ok," she removes a box from under the tree, "Your turn." She places the box in his hands, "Merry Christmas Bobby."

He hastily removes the wrapping, he opens the box and gazes upon a watch, a Citizens watch, he holds up the round bezel timepiece, enhanced by brilliant round diamonds. He looks up, "Wow, this is….awesome."

"My turn for surprises, turn it over." He turns the watch over reading the engraving, silently. "Read it out loud, I want to hear you say the words.

Bobby

My Love for Life

Alex

12-25-07

He rubs his eyes. "I love it and I love you." She wraps her arms around him, kissing his lips, "I love you, Bobby." He takes her hand as they sit back on the couch holding each other watching their son playing with wrapping paper.

Bobby chuckles as he sits down on the floor and picks up the 'Little People' Lil' Movers Airplane. He calls to his son, "Robby come here."

The boy looks up then tosses the paper in his hand and laughs. Bobby presses a button on the plane and red and white lights flash, he presses another button and a fun sing-along song plays. Robby claps his hands and giggles. Bobby holds the easy-carry handle and pretends to fly the plane through the sky. Robby crawls closer, Bobby hands him the plane. Robby holds it up and three little figures that were inside fall out, he laughs along with his father.

"Having fun?" Alex asks.

"Who me? Yes I am, I'm having a blast. Come on down here," he pats the floor with his hand. "Join us Mommy." She does and they spend the next half hour playing with Robby's' toys.

"What time are we due at your sisters?"

Alex stares at him for a moment before answering, tapping his arm, "You mean to tell me that after the planning of the trip to Christmas village and New Years Eve, arrangements you made with my sister, you don't know what time we are to go to her house?"

He shrugs his shoulder, "That never came up," he grunts as he stands.

Alex laughs, "You sound a little rusty."

He places his hands on his back, "Man my back," straightening up he says. "So what time?"

"Two o'clock."

Alex takes Robby upstairs while Bobby is in the shower. He finishes and peeks his head in the room, "I don't have to wear a suit and tie, do I?"

She shakes her head, "No but not those ratty ole jeans you wore the other day."

"You're funny."

**The Home of Philip and Laurie Daly**

Alex with her mother, her sister Laurie and Theresa, are sitting at the table, the dinner has been served and eaten. "Time for dessert everyone," Laurie says as she sets a pumpkin pie on the table.

Laurie is talking to her unresponsive older sister. Laurie nudges her, "Alex did you hear what I said?"

"What? I'm sorry. I was just thinking," she tops off her coffee. "I was so worried about him, you know with what's her name on the loose, but he has made this a wonderful Christmas." She steals another cookie from the tray. Alex gestures with her head, "Look at him in there playing play station, I'll bet he's going to go out and buy one now."

The women laugh nodding their head in agreement.

Laurie turns her head to look, her husband Phil and Bobby are playing Madden football, Jets verse Giants. A loud cheer expels from the split group of spectators, half of the room rooting for the Jets the other half the Giants. "Who's who?" Sara asks.

"Bobby is the Jets, Mom. I know that for sure, he always says, I love the underdog."

"More coffee for anyone?" Laurie raises her voice.

Alex sits back in the chair cradling her cup, "They can't hear you." Alex holds up her cup, "But I'll take more."

"Me too," Theresa says.

Alex leans forward and places her elbows on the table, watching, "You know," she pauses. "It may be Robby's first Christmas but its Bobby's first '**real**' Merry Christmas in a long, long time."

**That is all**


End file.
